


Imagines - One Piece x reader

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: A collection of one shots/imagines from One Piece: character/reader.I do not take requests.





	1. Backdrop [Zoro]

Your snort transitioned in a chuckle halfway out of your throat, as you swiftly wiped a few droplets of blood from your lower lip.  
«Is this really all you can do, swordsman?»  
Roronoa Zoro scoffed, rotating the Sandai Kitetsu in his hand.  
«I’m just getting started.»  
«Good.» you replied, doing the same with your saber «Show me that you’re worth Ojisan’s* time.»  
The pirate grunted, pulling out a second sword.  
«Why did I always end up against troublesome women?»

«What are you looking at?» Perona asked, approaching Mihawk.  
The man stood in front of the wide window, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Without answering, he hinted to the yard below.  
The pinkette peered down, noticing you and Zoro sparring. A small smirk tugged on her painted lips.  
«He hasn’t beaten her yet, has he?»  
«Apparently. But he’s getting closer.»  
Perona hummed.  
«First the gorillas, now your niece. Will you finally train him, afterwards?»  
«I will, when he defeats Y/n.» Mihawk replied, absentmindly moving one of her pink lock over her shoulder.

It took three months for Zoro to beat you.  
Your chest rhythmically moved up and down along with your pants as he straddled you, the blade of his katana plunged into the ground, a few inches from your neck.  
A mischievous sneer bent his lips.  
«I win.» he lowly said.  
Despite the panting, you sneered back.  
«Better late than never.»  
He stood, sheathing his swords and offering you his hand.  
After a moment of hesitation, you took it.  
Once again you were surprised by his strength when he pulled you up with no effort.  
«I tend to forget there are people like you hidden on remote islands of this sea.»  
You frowned.  
«People like me?»  
He took down his bandanna.  
«Strong.»  
You relaxed, picking up your saber.  
«I’m not strong. I was just lucky enough to be the strongest swordsman’s niece. Ojisan trained me well, and now he will do the same for you.» you smiled «The only difference is that you’re strong for real, Roronoa Zoro.»  
He blinked at you and, for some reason, he quickly turned his face to the dark woods.  
«Yeah, whatever.»  
You tilted your head, a bit confused, but soon your attention was absorbed by his half-ripped shirt, which revealed the perfect anatomy of his back’s muscles.  
«You okay?»  
Too absorbed.  
«Uh, sure.» you cleared your voice, letting your hair fell in front of your face to cover the moment of embarrassment «Shall we head back?»

The truth was it was hard to live under Roronoa’s same roof.  
Because he was too fucking attractive.  
And too fucking uninterested in women’s company.  
You had tried to play tough the first week, acting like the cold swordsgirl you were trained to be.  
Then you met him in front of the bathroom, when he came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.  
That muscular torso and the big scar that your uncle gave him infested your nights for months.  
You started to be jealous of Perona and how they were always quarrelling. You wished you were able to talk to him with the same nonchalance.  
Instead, all you could do was sparring with him.  
Your jealousy dissolved when you noticed how Perona’s round eyes secretly lingered over Mihawk’s figure when he was sitting in his armchair, deeply buried in one of his novels, or your uncle’s fingers would brush hers when she handed over his dish at dinner.  
Still, you weren’t able to talk normally to Zoro, nor he ever tried to approach you.  
But, before you realized it, you two built a silent dialogue in your daily sparring.  
You could tell his mood by the way his katana met your saber, how he dodged your blows and tried to hit back.  
Sometimes Zoro was a wild beast, and he almost scared you. Some other times, he seemed tormented by the thought of his far crew. And, rarely, you caught him staring at the sea, his gaze lost on the horizon.  
_But none of his shades is for me._  
You shook your head.  
It didn’t matter. Your uncle raised you to be a warrior, feelings were for the weaklings.  
…and yet he was probably in his bedroom making love to Perona in that very moment.  
You sighed.  
Now that Zoro beat you, there was no reason for you to fight him anymore. He would have started to train with Mihawk, and you were going to be among the public with the pinkette.  
Or you could just sail for some adventure. Sometimes you used to do it.  
You hummed to yourself, swinging on the chair of your desk, tapping a pen on your chin.  
Yeah, you could go on a travel, looking for something exciting and–  
Knocks.  
You jumped to your feet.  
Perona never bothered knocking, so there was just one other person possible.  
«Ojisan?» you asked, opening.  
…or not.  
Your eyes widened.  
«Roronoa?»  
Zoro stood on your doorstep, shirtless, still humid from the shower, with a towel hanging around his neck.  
You swallowed.  
«What do you want?» you gruffly said.  
His magnetic eyes were serious and planted on your face.  
«You were staring at me earlier.»  
It was not a question.  
«You’re delusional.» you scoffed, averting your eyes.  
His fingers gripped your chin not too gently and forced you to look back at him.  
«Don’t lie to me, Y/n.»  
Insulted by his boldness, you slapped his hand away.  
«Roronoa, I seriously advice you to revise your attitude.» you hissed «You beat me once, but I can still kick your ass any day of the week. So don’t piss me off.»  
A wolfish sneer curled his lips.  
«Without your saber? I don’t really think so.»  
You spent no more time. You shot him a lovely smile and punch him in the face.  
Unfortunately, you underestimated the pirate’s reflexes, because he blocked your punch before you could hit him, grabbing your hand. So you elbowed him in the stomach.  
He couldn’t avoid that blow.  
Zoro coughed some saliva, but quickly reacted by intercepting your other arm and sticking it to your back.  
«You troublesome woman…!»  
«You’re so dead, Ror–»  
He let go of your wrist, dived his hand in your hair, forcing your head in place, and assaulted your mouth with his.  
The wet warmness enveloped your lips and muffled your shout.  
The fight was soon transferred over your tongues, hungrily trying to subjugate each other.  
It was immediately clear you were no match to him when it came to physical strength.  
Zoro pushed you to the wall beside your bed and pressed your body against it. You could feel his hard muscle rubbing your torso, and he could feel your soft chest against his.  
When your lungs burnt for air, he brusquely pulled back, a stream of saliva still connecting your mouths.  
Your quick hot breaths were mixing midway.  
The swordsman’s hands grasped your wrists and pressed them to the wall.  
«I’ve been needing this from our first fight.» he whispered, then his lips approached your ear «And I need so much more.»  
A shiver ran down your spine.  
«You took your damn time, Roronoa.» you sneered.  
You felt his grip slightly relaxing at your words.  
You weren’t sure, but it looked like he was waiting for some kind of sign from you, something to tell him you wanted it too.  
«I couldn’t disrespect the man who agreed to train me.» he said.  
You lifted an eyebrow.  
«Ojisan? He’s not the protective type.»  
«You may wanna rethink it.» he huffed, rolling his eyes «The first time we sparred, he told me that I could fight you as much as I wanted, but if I just stared at you for too long, he would have cut my hands away along with my dream.»  
You blinked.  
«Dracule Mihawk said that?»  
«These exact words.»  
«So why have you changed your mind?»  
«In these three months I realized two things. First, I’ll have to defeat him anyway, sooner or later. And second…»  
His grip became stronger again and he came dangerously close.  
«…you’re fucking worth the risk.»  
You felt a delicious stroke in your lower abdomen as he captured your lips again.

Despite Mihawk going really hard on him the first times (nothing could go past his hawk eyes, so it took him half a second to see what was going on between you two), Zoro apparently never regretted his choice.  
You could say that because, no matter how bad your uncle beat him every day, every night he crawled back in your bed.  
Needless to say, sex was amazing.  
You both had a hard time not to touch each other during the day, and the nights were pure fire.  
Slowly, small daily things were added to the pile.  
You attended his wounds and he joined you to your swims around the island. You had breakfast together before he started training.  
Somehow, Mihawk eventually accepted the fact you two were a thing.  
You knew it was going to happen, he was wise enough not to interfere with your happiness for no reason, although you also suspected Perona played a role in the change.  
Many things happened in the following two years. And you were by his side.

«Are you sure about it, Y/n-chan?»  
Perona rolled the cute umbrella on her shoulder.  
You nodded.  
«He will get lost if someone doesn’t escort him.»  
«I get that, but shouldn’t it be you?»  
Your eyebrow wrinkled, but just for a moment.  
«No. I don’t belong to that part of his life.»  
She didn’t look convinced by your words, but for once Perona didn’t retort.  
«If this is what you want.» she sighed.  
«It is. Thank you.»  
«Don’t mention it. I’ll be back soon.»  
You greeted her, then glanced at the shore from the window.  
Zoro stood there, turned to the sea, the wind in his kimono.  
_Time to say goodbye._

«Hey, Roronoa.» you called.  
He turned to you.  
«Oh, so we’re not at first name basis anymore?»  
You shrugged.  
«Perona will come with you, so you won’t get lost.»  
«I don’t need it!»  
«You _so_ freaking need it.»  
Zoro scoffed.  
«Troublesome woman.»  
A few seconds of silence passed on the beach.  
You did your best to smile at him.  
«I will see you in the news then.»  
He wasn’t smiling at all.  
«Y/n.»  
«What?»  
«I know I don’t have the right to ask, but…»  
His intense eye locked with yours.  
You felt your breath becoming shorter and faster.  
«Will you wait for me?»  
Your heart stopped for a moment and you couldn’t reply.  
Zoro’s face was already the face of the second in command of the Pirate King.  
«I don’t know how long it will take, but I’ll become the number one swordsman of the world. No one will ever defeat me again. And then, when I’m done, I will come back. To you.»  
You opened your dry mouth.  
«You… are wrong.»  
A flash of pain sparkled behind his eye. But you smiled.  
«You will be defeated again. Go, reach Raftel, be the best swordsman ever. Then come back here, and I’ll kick your ass so bad you won’t be able to move for weeks.»  
The crooked smirk entered his features.  
«We’ll see about that.»  
Zoro’s fingers grabbed your chin and lifted your face, while he bent on you.  
Your last kiss was slower than usual, maybe because both of you wanted to impress the other’s taste on your tongue.  
As if you could ever forget.  
When he pulled back, Zoro’s lips trailed to your ear.  
«So… later, Y/n.» he whispered.  
«Later, Roronoa.»  
And he passed by, his hand brushing your arm till he was too far to reach it.  
You didn’t turn to follow his back with your eyes.  
After all, the sun was descending behind the line of the sea, and the sunset was just too beautiful to be missed.

 

*Ojisan = zio


	2. Glimpse [Marco]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be read as a sequel of my story "Time Frames" or as a stand-alone.
> 
> Based on One Piece chapter 909.

Nekomamushi tilted his head, golden mane lightly waving in the wind.  
«If I trust my old whiskers – and I do – Wano will be a mess, goronao. Having you there would have been pretty comfortable.»  
He rubbed his wound, before continuing.  
«But I understand. You have something you must protect.»  
A small smile spread on Marco’s lips.  
«Thank you, Nekomamushi. Actually, I wasn’t expecting you to give up so soon-yoi.»  
The giant cat shrugged.  
«Nah, I don’t plan to overdo it there. This age belongs to the new hatchlings.»  
Marco chuckled.  
«You’re right.»  
A fresh breeze wiped the grass, bringing the aroma of new flowers in the air.  
Kids and meek sphinxes were playing around on the hill.  
One thing was clear to the mink the very moment he set foot on that idyllic place: everyone was relying heavily on Marco, there. And, if Blackbeard was to attack, by no mean those people could survive.  
His eyes quietly drank the peaceful scene. It reminded him of Zou, somehow, though his people were never so vulnerable.  
The kids suddenly clumped around a new figure that was walking down the hill.  
Nekomamushi sharpened his fine eyes.  
«Hey Marco.»  
«Hm?»  
«Who’s that woman? I feel like I’ve seen her before.»  
The blond sat beside him tilted his head and rubbed his nape.  
«Well, yeah, actually.» he mumbled.  
Catching a tinge of embarrassment in his voice, the cat turned to his friend.  
You stopped among the kids with a grin, patting someone of the head, giving a sweet to some other. Then you looked at them and waved.  
A first thing clicked in Nekomamushi’s head: there was a queen-size bed in Marco’s house.  
You got closer, and feline eyes searched your features, features he knew, even if he couldn’t grasp where he saw you already.  
Once you noticed him, your eyes widened.  
«Neko-chan?!»  
He blinked.  
 _Neko-chan._  
There was one person and one person only who ever called him that.  
Many years before, a child on Whitebeard’s ship.  
He jumped on his feet.  
«[Y/n]?!»  
«Oh my god!»  
You ran towards him and dived in his soft fur, just like you used to do when you were a little kid.  
His body was warm and comfortable as you remembered. Such a vicious warrior, such a giant cuddly monster.  
«[Y/n]! Garchu!» he chimed in happiness, hugging you with his good arm.  
«It’s been forever!» you cried, holding him.  
«I didn’t expect to find you here.»  
He let you down gently.  
«What happened to your arm?» you gasped, noticing his chomped limb.  
He shrugged your concern away.  
«Long story, not so interesting anyway.»  
Nekomamushi took a step back to properly observe you.  
«I can’t believe this is you… the little girl always hiding behind Marco’s legs! You became a wonderful woman.»  
«Stop it.» you muttered, a light dust spreading to your cheeks «You didn’t change at all!»  
«Haven’t I? Goronao!» he laughed.  
Marco stood quietly beside him, leaving you two the time to catch up.  
It was natural for you to look for his eyes and smile, receiving his warm smile back. Even after years, your heart raced a bit at that sight.  
«Wait a second.»  
You both glanced at Nekomamushi, and you saw a glimpse of concern in Marco’s gaze.  
«Waaaaait a second.» the cat repeated, as realization slowly hit him «Marco. Don’t tell me that you two…»  
«Hem…»  
The man averted his eyes.  
«No way!» the mink blurted «What…! How…? She’s just a kid!»  
«I’m not.» you replied, with a surprised frown.  
«Yes you are! You’re like, this tall!»  
He moved his paws about three feet from the ground.  
«Yeah, twenty years ago!»  
«Marco, you saw her growing, for fuck’s sake!»  
«I…» he shook his head «I understand your disappointment-yoi.»  
«I don’t!» you interrupted, stepping between them «I know your last memory of me was a child shuffling behind Whitebeard’s first commander, but look! I’m a woman now.»  
You smiled at him, but one of your eyebrows was lifted in challenge.  
«Do you want to get between a woman and the man she loves?»  
Nekomamushi studied you, before moving his focus to Marco.  
«I love her.» he quietly said from behind you.  
Even if you couldn’t see him, goose bumps ran down your neck.  
«Ever since she became a woman, I repressed my feelings. But, after what happened to Pops and Ace, I just couldn’t do it anymore.»  
The mink’s eyes softened at those words. He looked at you again.  
«Are you happy, child?»  
«I am.»  
«I see.»  
He placed his large paw on your head.  
«I understand you have more than one treasure to protect, Marco.»

Nekomamushi left the village to set sail to Wano shortly after.  
You could tell his visit touched Marco by the way he was behaving.  
There was nothing strange in it, but some small details were changed, like the way he rearranged the dishes after dinner, or how he got lost staring out of the window.  
«Hey.»  
Your hand travelled on his shoulder while the other caressed his cheek.  
He closed his eyes, leaning in the touch.  
Your thumb ran along his cheek.  
«You made the right choice. Pops’ village needs you here.»  
He hummed.  
Your eyes landed on the tattoo on his chest.  
A small frown wrinkled your forehead.  
«What?» he asked. A suspicious look lingered on his face.  
«I can go to Wano.»  
You observed his half-lidded eyes slowly opening wide.  
«No.»  
«Listen–»  
«No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.»  
«But–»  
He put two fingers on your lips.  
«No-yoi.»  
You sighed and moved his hand away.  
«Marco, you always worry about the possibility of Teach or Weevil coming here, don’t you?»  
«Of course I do.» he scoffed, fingers lacing around your arms «Teach snatched you away once, and he will try again.»  
«Then send me away.»  
«I’m not gonna send you to another Emperor’s lair-yoi!»  
You stood on your toe and placed a light kiss on his lips.  
«I don’t wanna leave you either. But Teach is not going to chase me to Kaido’s land, he doesn’t have the power for it. And I can take care of things there for you.»  
He observed you for a while, before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
You frowned.  
«What?»  
«I knew this time would come-yoi. I had my fair share of adventures out there, but you… this is your time to shine. And who am I to stop you?»  
«Marco, I’m not saying this…»  
He grabbed your shoulders and locked his eyes with yours.  
«Just promise me.»  
He leaned his forehead to yours.  
«You go to Wano, you join whatever craziness Strawhat is going to do there, you do all you have to-yoi. But you come back to me.»  
A small smile bent your mouth.  
«I’ll always come back to you, Marco.»  
He stared at you for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.  
«Fine.»  
«And you keep this place safe till I return.»  
«I will.»  
«Good.»  
He kissed you, softly at first, but he soon craved for more.  
You were out of breath and your face flushed when you broke the contact.  
«What are you-WAH!»  
He threw you on the bed without many ceremonies.  
A sly smirk crawled on his collected face.  
«Now you seal the promise.»  
A delicious squeeze hit you down there.  
«Obviously.»


	3. Hallelujah [Kid, Law]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is NOT a canon sequel of Captive.
> 
> It is set in regular universe – just imaginary future, towards the end of One Piece.  
> It’s given that the Strawhats, the Heart Pirates and the Kid Pirates joined forces in Wano (alongside many other people) to take down Kaido (which I hope it will really happen and I can’t wait!).

**Song: Hallelujah**  
**By Leonard Cohen**

 

*

What would happen if the World Government managed to capture the Fifth Emperor, Monkey D. Luffy, and his entire crew, sending them to execution in Neo Marineford?  
Something similar happened before, when Portgas D. Ace was sentenced to death.  
A war.  
One of the biggest wars the world had ever seen. More than the War of the Best, more than the Payback war, more than Wano.  
The Strawhats had many allies.  
During their journey, they saved not just a lot of people, but a lot of countries.  
They had a shitload of enemies too, though.  
Despite some of them being criminals, the WG signed a truce and asked them to join forces in the furious battle to come.  
Because they knew what was coming.  
The Strawhat Fleet, the Revolutionaries, the Kamabakka Kingdom, the amazons, Germa 66, the samurais, the Surgeon of Death, the Kid pirates, the Minks, what was left of the Whitebeard pirates, and others.  
And you.  
Just one year before, you would have paled in front of the mere idea of being caught in such a war.  
Just one year before, you would have placed yourself on the other side of the frontline.  
Yes, the Strawhats had many powerful allies. And it took just a quick glance to know it was going to be a majestic pain in the ass to make them work together.  
You just never thought that pain in the ass would have been you.

_«Well, [Y/n],» Killer said softly above your shoulder «I guess it won’t be easy, uh?»_  
_«”Uh” my ass.» you grumbled, a thin drop of sweater gliding down your temple._  
_The hall was a mess._  
_The Cannibal had started a fight with Ivankov, while Kin’emon was keeping back Cavendish, who looked actually more like a sleeping demon at the moment. Nekomamushi was on the verge of attacking Vinsmoke Ichiji for some unfortunate comment, and the two big Boa sisters looked very displeased with Trafalgar Law for unknown reasons. The rest of the Strawhat Fleet was caught in a quarrel among themselves. Only Marco the Phoenix stood calm in a corner, leaning against the wall.  
_Your observation haki was well developed, so it was immediately clear how strong all those weirdos were. Honestly, they could kick your ass any day of the week._  
_That was an awful, awful idea._  
_«What the hell is this mess?!» your captain (and man) yelled from behind you._  
_Eustass Kid, not famous for his pacific temper._  
_«So that was your plan, Eustass-ya?»_  
_Law walked over, an annoyed scowl spreading on his face._  
_«Gathering us all and assuming we would get along pretty well?»_  
_«Watch your mouth, Trafalgar, or I’ll kill you.»_  
_«Yeah, yeah. And tell me, who is supposed to be the head of this mismatched alliance? You?»_  
_Kid snarled, his murderous intent glowing in his eyes, but he could somehow handle his attitude._  
_«Not me.» he growled «Her.»_  
_In an instant, all those terrific eyes were fixed on you._  
_«Hey.» you muttered in the now quiet atmosphere «Some of you already know me. I’m [Y/n]: member of the Kid Pirates, ex marine, awesome. I hope you’re all doing well.»_  
_The silence that followed was broken by a light chuckle._  
_«Now, this is getting interesting.» Marco smirked.__

The war was savage.  
Your strategies overlapped with Akainu’s over and over.  
Someone betrayed you.  
People died.  
As the General of the Strawhat Rescue Alliance, you took responsibility for every one of them.  
As ex marine, your heart hurt for every enemy killed.  
Even when your own nakamas were falling, you had to stand strong, be lucid, yell orders in the Den Den Mushi, or everyone was going to be lost.  
You had to fight on the main frontline, Akainu aiming at you with all he got, far from your captain, with so many lives depending on you.  
You, a simple human being, with nothing special other than sarcasm.  
And for all that time, you had that new fear cutting inside you, that unknown feeling that was also your burning strength. 

The Strawhats were freed.  
The war was won.  
Many died on both sides.  
The surviving marines fled across the sea and, while the pirates were screaming and celebrating all over the ruins of Marineford, drunk with their own adrenalin, you couldn’t help but being afraid of the consequences for the rest of the world.  
But before that.  
«Congratulations, general.»  
As if you were in trance, your slowly turned to Nico Robin, standing beside you.  
«The war is won. You should announce it in that Den Den Mushi and make it official, don’t you think?»  
«Uh…?»  
Your eyes moved on the device.  
Your voice sounded weak as you pulled it close to your trembling lips.  
«To the Strawhat Rescue Alliance, this is your general speaking.»  
The island grew quieter, or maybe it was just your imagination.  
«I announce you…»  
You swallowed. Inhaled. Deeply.  
« **THE WAR IS WON!** »  
The yells of the alliance exploded all over Marineford, along with the cries.  
Yes, you won the war. And comrades had been lost.  
You handed the Den Den Mushi to the woman and started to run along the shore.  
«Oi, were is she going?!» Bartolomeo barked, nearby «She’s our general! She has to celebrate with us!»  
Nico Robin raised her hand to stop him. Sabo approached.  
«Take a look around, Rooster-kun.» she said «None of the Kid Pirates are here.»  
«Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law were fighting on the other side of the island, weren’t day?» Sabo added.  
«Shit, that’s true!» Bartolomeo grimaced «They had to take Ryokugyu down.»  
The blond glanced at the snail device.  
«They haven’t been replying to any call since half the battle.»  
Nico Robin was looking at the pirates all around.  
«Friends and nakama are still missing for everyone.» she frowned «The hardest time has yet to come.» 

__

# _**HALLELUJAH**_

_****_

# 

_****_

_  
**  
**   
**

[ Kid, Law, reader ]

**   
_

_**_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?_ ** _

Your panting was the only sound flooding your ears as you ran across the ruins.  
_Maybe they’re okay. Probably it’s just their Den Den Mushi that broke up. They are okay._  
After the Room Law created to move Ryokugyu on the other side of Marineford, the Admiral never came back to help the marines, after all.  
But neither did Kid or Law.  
_You’re okay. Please, be okay._  
When the fight was done, you noticed Heat, Wire and Killer disappeared immediately, rushing towards the opposite shore.  
_Why haven’t they filled me in already? Those idiots!_  
It took almost half an hour of running to reach the point.  
You crawled up the boulders that obstructed the beach.  
Of course a battle among those three destroyed the place.  
When you were finally past them, a straight view of the sandy clearing was in front of your eyes.  
They were there.  
And it was immediately clear everything was not okay. 

_**_Well, it goes like this:_ ** _

Law was sitting against a jagged rock, clothes ripped, elbows resting on his knees, chin bent on his chest.  
Eustass Kid was a few feet away from him. He was lying down, with his head resting on a stone.  
There was too much blood around him. 

_**_The fourth_ ** _

Heat, Wire and Killer were gathered by his side. 

_**_The fifth_ ** _

And they were crying. 

_**_The minor fall_ **  
**_And the major lift_ ** _

You dashed towards the scene. You stumbled, scraped your knees, lifted and ran again. 

_**_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_ ** _

«KID!»  
Your nakama turned to you. Law had a start hearing your choked voice, but didn’t raise his head.  
The shadow of a smile tugged on the corners of Kid’s mouth.  
«Birdie.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

You fell on your knees as soon as you reached him, shuffling on the ground to cover the last feet and climbing on his wounded chest.  
You couldn’t swallow.  
So much blood.  
The wound was…  
You didn’t have to look at it to understand. So you didn’t. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Kid…!»  
«Hey.»  
His voice came out like a coarse whisper. His eyes were closed, but he did his best to open them and look at you.  
Biting hard your lower lip, you quickly turned to the others.  
«What the fuck are you doing standing there?! And you!»  
Your furious eyes moved on Law.  
«You’re supposed to be the best doctor around, aren’t you, Surgeon of Death?! Why aren’t you treating him, for fuck’s sake!»  
Heat and Wire didn’t answer, lowering their faces on the ground.  
Finally, Law lifted his silver eyes.  
«I already did all I could.» he said, slowly. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Bullshit!»  
Killer moved a step closer.  
«[Y/n]…»  
«No! No!»  
You harshly shook your head, burning tears already lining your cheeks, lips tugged above your teeth.  
Kid’s hand managed to move on yours, leaned on his marked chest.  
«Calm down, birdie.»  
«Like hell I’m calming down! Heat, Wire! Bring here that fucking reindeer! If Trafalgar can’t do anything, maybe he will!»  
«[Y/n].»  
Trembling a little for the effort, his fingers reached your chin, forcing you to face his weak, yet cheeky smirk.  
«Look at me.»  
Your soaked grimace was shaking.  
«I’m dying, birdie.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«No… no…»  
More people were gathering on the beach, even if you didn’t register it.  
It seemed your brain was not processing correctly.  
Law shoved his head between his shoulders, gritting his teeth.  
«Why, why did we come here?» you cried «You don’t even like the Strawhats!»  
Kid chuckled and coughed blood.  
«Quit it. Regret doesn’t suit you.»  
Unable to control your despair, you dropped your forehead on his chest and wept.  
You felt his hand in your hair.  
«C’mon.» he said «You’re supposed to be the general of this mismatched group of lunatics.»  
«I… I don’t want…»  
Words were broken in your mouth.  
«It’s not fair!»  
His chest rose and lowered under your face.  
«I have no regrets.»  
Swallowing, you lifted your eyes on his peaceful expression, messy red hair all over it.  
«I wanted to live to become the Pirate King, or dying in the process. I never asked for more.»  
He swept away the tears from your cheek.  
«Yet I had my stupid nakama. An you.» 

_**_Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof_ **  
**_You saw her bathing on the roof_ **  
**_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_ ** _

«Kid please, please, don’t.» you begged «I cannot lose you, I can’t.»  
The others were crying behind you. A lot of eyes were fixed on you, probably from the most notorious pirates of your age.  
You couldn’t care less.  
«You made me who I am today. You taught me freedom. This can’t be it.»  
«It’s fine. I've already spoke with Killer, he will take care of you.» 

On the beach, Nami pressed her hands on her mouth to muffle the sobs. Bartolomeo was among the ones crying openly, along with Ivankov and Momonosuke. Marco and Sabo stood there quietly. 

_**_She tied you to her kitchen chair_ **  
**_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_ ** _

In the middle of all that pain, a little part of you whispered in your ear you had to accept it.  
You had to accept it and say goodbye before it was too late.  
His breath had grown slower, his eyes were less focused.  
«Kid.»  
«I love you.»  
Your chest, your guts, everything inside you crumbled.  
Killer hurled his mask on the ground and growled his desperation between his teeth.  
Law’s knuckles whitened in his grip on his denim trousers.  
You were losing him.  
Kid’s amber eyes were looking at nothing, his skin was too white, his breath almost gone.  
He had to know. You had to tell him.  
Before it was too late. 

«Kid, I’m pregnant.» 

_**_And from her lips she drew her Hallelujah_ ** _

His eyes snatched open again.  
Broken gasps sealed the silence on the beach.  
Law’s wide gaze flicked on you. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

Kid’s face was a mask of shock.  
«Wha…?»  
«I’m pregnant.» you repeated, moving closer «I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d have forbidden me to join the war. Forgive me.»  
«Are… are you sure…?»  
You nodded frantically. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

His signature crooked smirk weakly bent his lips.  
«So I’m gonna… be a father…»  
«Yes! Yes!»  
You leaned your forehead against his.  
Kid’s amber eyes looked around.  
«K-Killer.»  
«I’m here!»  
The blond crawled on his other side, streams of tears running down his cheeks.  
«Have you heard…?»  
«Yes. I will take care of them, Kid. I promise. No one will touch them.»  
«Good.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Maybe your child will be the one finding the One Piece.» you whispered «Maybe he will.»  
He closed his eyes.  
«That’d be nice.»  
«Kid.»  
«I have to go now.»  
«Kid!»  
You could feel the life sliding away from his body.  
Holding back your screams, you gently pressed your lips on his.  
«I love you.»  
Were you breathing?  
Would you be able to ever breathe again?  
«Goodbye, captain.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

Trafalgar Law had a troubled life.  
His whole hometown was destroyed when he was still a child, all the citizens, including his parents and his little sister, were slaughtered by the Government.  
Then he was sentenced to death by an incurable disease.  
He could defeat it, but paid the highest price for it: Cora-san’s life.  
Yet, he grew up strong and resolute. 

_**_But baby, I’ve been here before_ **  
**_I’ve seen this room, I’ve walked this floor_ ** _

Still kind of a loner, but then his nakama happened. And the Strawhats.  
Even Eustass-ya, his crew, and all the other allies. 

_**_I used to live alone before I knew ya_ ** _

He never particularly liked Eustass Kid, or at least that’s what he told himself.  
There was something, about that vicious pirate.  
The way his men looked up to him, the way you looked at him.  
His inability to surrender, even when there was absolutely no hope.  
Law always told himself he was better.  
He was calmer, smarter, stronger.  
Yet no one ever looked at him like you looked at Eustass Kid. 

_**_And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch_ ** _

He never got how a woman like you would stick to that man’s side. Or maybe he did, and he lied to himself.  
No misunderstandings: Law was proud of who he was.  
And he knew whom to be grateful to for that.  
Yes, his childhood was shit. But he had the enormous luck to be taught and saved by not one, but two father figures.  
His biological dad. And Cora-san.  
Everything good inside him was their making. 

_**_And love is not a victory march_ ** _

He looked at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.  
The despair on your face and the happiness on Eustass’.  
_“I’m pregnant”_  
And now that child was meant to grow without a father.  
His dad’s voice and Cora-san’s goofy smile were swirling in his mind.  
He closed his fists.  
What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be a doctor! He had freed himself from an incurable disease, how come he was letting Eustass Kid dying between your arms?  
His comrades were calling his name.  
He had so many things to live for.  
Too many things.  
And Law knew what he had to do. 

_**_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_ ** _

He pulled himself on his feet, glancing around.  
No Heart Pirates there. Good. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«[Y/n]-ya, Killer-ya.» he called, walking over «Please, move aside.»  
He almost wavered when Killer lifted his blazing eyes on him.  
He never saw his face before.  
«What the fuck do you want, Trafalgar?» he hissed.  
«To save your captain.»  
Your destroyed gaze rose too.  
«What…? But you said…»  
«There’s no time!» he urged, hinting at Kid, who had already passed out «Get away and let me do it already!»  
Too numb and confused to object, you shakily got on your feet.  
Heat and Wire sustained you and helped you moving back.  
«It will hurt. He will scream. I didn’t think he could survive this.» Law explained, dropping his jacket. His eyes flicked on yours «But maybe now he has a reason to live no matter what.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«I can help!» Chopper uttered, running ahead.  
«Stay back!» Law barked, and the little reindeer stopped.  
The Surgeon of Death pulled out his Nodachi.  
«I need to create a big Room for this. No one has to be inside.» he looked at the little crowd «Everyone step back, please.»  
«I have a bad feeling about it.» Sabo observed, but he did as Law asked.  
Killer gently pulled you back.  
«Come, [Y/n].»  
You looked at Kid one last time, then turned to the Surgeon.  
He flashed his confident smirk at you, but there was something wrong in it. Something bitter.  
«I will bring him back to you, [Y/n]-ya.»  
«Law…»  
«If you see my men… tell them that they did a good job.» 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Law, wait–»  
« _Room._ » 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

Minutes passed like centuries.  
You sat against Killer’s side, hands pressed on your ears to not listen to Kid’s screams from the beach.  
After a while they stopped, but the surgery continued, or at least you guessed so, since the Room was still in place.  
You didn’t look inside.  
The whole Kid Pirates’ crew had finally reunited and you all gathered together, without talking, guts messed up.  
Waiting in the sand. 

As the Alliance’s general, you were supposed to check on the people who fought the war with you, but now you simply couldn’t.  
Luckily, Vinsmoke Reiju and Marco took the task upon themselves, and they were reorganizing the army and the infirmaries.  
Most of the Heart Pirates had medical skills, so they were the ones employed in assisting the injured allies all around.  
They were informed via radio their captain was safe, so they could focus on the wounded. 

_**_There was a time you let me know_ **  
**_What’s really going on below_ **  
**_But now you never show that to me, do ya?_ ** _

For these reasons, they didn’t rush to the beach.  
When most of the emergencies were expired, though, Bepo couldn’t hold back anymore and he headed to the clearing.  
Shachi and Penguin tagged along, unable to conceal how bad they wanted to see their captain too. 

_**_But remember when I moved in you?_ **  
**_The holy dove was moving too_ ** _

«Here you are, guys.»  
Nami and Chopper walked towards them when they appeared near the beach.  
«Oh? Is the captain still there?» Bepo asked.  
Chopper nodded.  
«Yes, beyond those boulders. He’s performing surgery on Eustass Kid. He’s in critical conditions.»  
The small reindeer hinted towards the sea, where you and your crew were waiting.  
«It’s been a while now.»  
«Surgery?» Penguin looked at his comrades «Maybe we can help.»  
«Wait, he said–»  
But the three of them were already running towards the clearing. 

«Oi!»  
Hearing the call, you turned to the pirates running in the sand.  
«The Heart Pirates are finally here.» Wire commented.  
Killer helped you stand.  
«Where’s our captain?» Shachi asked when they reached you.  
Heat pointed at the beach behind him.  
The wide Room was visible about one thousand feet away.  
Bepo frowned.  
«Wait. For how long has that Room been there?»  
You shrugged.  
«I don’t know. Forty minutes? More?»  
«What?»  
You saw their eyes widening and something you had in the back of your mind for a while pulsated. 

_**_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_ ** _

«It’s impossible!» Penguin squeaked.  
The three of them sprang towards it, but the Kid Pirates quickly jumped on their feet and grabbed them.  
«Let us go!» Bepo yelled.  
There was a note in his voice that made you shiver. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Trafalgar said no one has to get in!» Heat stated, holding Shachi back.  
«Let us go now!» Penguin screamed, trying to wiggle out of Killer’s grip.  
You approached Bepo.  
«What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?»  
«Don’t you understand, you fool?!» he shouted in your face.  
There were tears in his little eyes. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

You took a step back, blinking.  
«What?»  
«He’s using the ultimate operation! The one that grants life in exchange of the user’s!»  
_In exchange of the user’s…?_  
«HE’S GOING TO DIE FOR HIM!»

_“If you see my men_

_  
**  
_Hallelujah_   
**

Tell them they did a good job”

**  
_Hallelujah_   
**   
_

Eustass Kid knew it.  
From the second the excruciating pain began, he knew what was going on. What that idiotic surgeon was trying to do.  
They fought side by side against Ryokugyu, they covered for each other, and they won together.  
He saved that weakling’s life with his own.  
So he knew from Trafalgar’s face that he couldn’t save him back.  
Kid just sneered at him.  
«Don’t tell [Y/n]. She will kill us both for this mess.» 

_**_Maybe there’s a god above_ **  
**_But all I’ve ever learnt from love_ **  
**_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_ ** _

And now that fool was dragging him back from hell with his bare hands.  
«Trafalgar, you fucker…!» he coughed, the surgeon’s blade still inside him.  
«Shut. Up. Eustass-ya.»  
Law smirked, a rivulet of blood pouring down his lip.  
«It’s not… easy… to replace a heart when you have to use your own. So don’t make me –ugh!– lose… focus.» 

_And it’s not a cry that you hear at night_

The surgeon blocked Kid’s metallic hand before it could push him away.  
«Fuck you! I don’t want this!» the redhead hissed.  
«I don’t care what you want.»  
«Trafalgar, you bastard, get away from me!»  
«Damn… stay still!»  
Law hurt him, _on purpose_ , and Kid cursed in the blood invading his mouth.  
«Let… me… alone.»  
«You will live, Eustass-ya.» 

_**_It’s not somebody who’ve seen the light_ ** _

«Get the fuck away!»  
«You will live, and love [Y/n]-ya, and raise your child.»  
«Trafalgar, I swear…!»  
«And, who knows, maybe find the One Piece. Although I place my bet on Strawhat-ya for that.»  
«You…»  
«I was lucky, you know. I had two fathers.»  
«Stop it.»  
«I won’t let your baby have none.»  
«Stop it.»  
«So you will live, Eustass-ya.» 

_**_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_ ** _

Finally, the room dissolved.  
The Kid Pirates let go of Shachi, Penguin and Bepo.  
You all ran along the beach. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law were lying on the sand, side by side.  
Both their chests had been opened and closed again. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«LAW!»  
The three Heart Pirates rushed to their captains.  
You felt empty while approaching Kid’s motionless body.  
Sabo, Nami, Chopper, Jinbe and a lot of other people were reaching as well.  
«Kid…?»  
After a time that seemed dilating, Kid’s torso had a ramble and he coughed.  
«KID!»  
Killer immediately crouched down to him, grabbing his wrist.  
«He’s alive! His breath and pulse are both regular!»  
You collapsed on your knees as the Kid Pirates yelled in joy. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

«Captain…!»  
The cry made you lift your eyes.  
The Heart Pirates were curled up around Law’s form.  
You slowly stood, approaching.  
«[Y/n]…» Heat called you softly, but you didn’t stop.  
Till you could see him.  
And Trafalgar Law had a peaceful smile spread on his lifeless face. 

_**_Hallelujah_ ** _

You crawled over him, among his weeping nakama.  
Your fingers brushed his cheek as your wet lips brushed his forehead.  
«Thank you.»  
And you could almost hear his voice, in your ears. 

__Eustass-ya, [Y/n]-ya_  
_Live on._ _

_**_Hallelujah_ **  
**_Hallelujah_ **  
**_Hallelujah_ **  
**_Hallelujah_ ** _

_**Epilogue.** _

A fresh breeze moved the green branches of the willows, on the hill.  
«Oh, and you were right captain: Monkey D. Luffy did find the One Piece, in the end.»  
Penguin smiled, hands in his pocket.  
«It was a bit of a mess, but whatever.»  
The white grave in front of him still had the Nodachi planted on its side, even after all those years.  
No one touched it.  
The cheers of the others were audible in the distance.  
Penguin scratched the back of his head.  
«Sorry for the chaos, I know you don’t like it, but see… the Heart Pirates are baby-sitting today. I already regret proposing it, we’re clearly not able to handle–»  
A small figure rushed between his legs, almost making him stumble.  
Before he could grab the kid, that one had already jumped on top of the tomb, agitating the small sling in the air.  
«Tremble, New World!» the child yelled, her spiky [h/c] hair flying all over «I’m Eustass D. Doruya, and I’ll be the next Queen of the Pirates!»  
Apart from the usual patches, her signature sadistic grin was plastered on her face.  
«Hey!» Penguin yelped «Get down from there!»  
«Hum? Why should I listen to you, you miserable weakling?»  
The pirate’s jaw dropped.  
«What?!»  
«Doruya, you’re always such a pain in the ass.»  
The mumbling childish voice reached the two, while a second kid shuffled his feet up the hill.  
When he arrived in front of the grave, he observed it with bored eyes.  
His hair was far less crazy, but the colour was bright red.  
«Shut up, useless brother! Do you want me to beat you up again?»  
He sighed, glancing up at Penguin.  
«Can we leave her here? We’ll tell mom and dad she ran off.»  
«Do that, losers, so my great adventure will start!» she yelled.  
The girl then jumped down and ran in the woods.  
«Wait!» Penguin screamed, but two of his crewmates were already rushing behind her.  
«Don’t worry.» the boy said «She’ll be fine.»  
He went back examining the grave with his sharp [e/c] eyes.  
«Is this the man you were talking about, Penguin-ojisan?»  
«Hum, yeah…» Penguin’s smile came back on his face «This was my captain, Trafalgar D. Water Law. I thought it was time for you two to meet him, that’s why I brought you here.»  
The kid hummed.  
«Penguin-san?»  
The man turned to the black-haired woman who was walking up the hill.  
«Nico Robin?! What are you doing here?»  
The woman smiled, reaching him.  
«I was nearby and I decided to pay a visit to an old friend.»  
«I see.»  
Her brown eyes moved to the child.  
«Hi there.»  
«Good morning.»  
Nico Robin had already met the kid in the past, though he was far younger. However, it was not hard to guess who he was.  
You don’t see that hair colour around much.  
«And what would you do here?» she asked, tilting her smile.  
«I came to pay my respects.»  
«Your respects?»  
The child nodded, then turned to the grave and bowed.  
«Thank you for saving my dad, Trafalgar-san.» he said «He gets angry a lot and he’s always bossing people around. You know, since he’s an Emperor and everything. But he’s the best dad ever.»  
He lifted himself.  
«I speak also in Doruya’s behalf. She’s grateful too, she’s just too much like dad to say it out loud.»  
Some seagulls called each other from the shore.  
«My mom is happy, and Killer-ojisan is happy, and everyone is happy thanks to you. So, yeah. Thanks.»  
The kid turned and started to head back to the beach.  
Nico Robin noticed Penguin quickly sweeping away a tear from his eye.  
«Hey, child-san.» she called.  
The boy stopped and looked at her.  
«You know, it’s good custom to introduce yourself when you meet someone.» she politely commented.  
He curled his lips.  
«I guess.»  
The child flashed her a confident crooked smirk that strongly reminded her of a certain doctor.  
«I’m Eustass D. Law. Nice to meet you.» 

_**Fine** _

_Notes:  
• Nakama means comrade  
• Ryokugyu is Green Bull, the new Admiral  
• Doruyanaika is the name of Kid and Killer’s childhood friend  
• Ojisan means uncle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OS has a sequel: check out my story "Emperors".


	4. You know I'm no good [Sabo, SURPRISE]

_His sharp teeth glided down your naked spine, as his claws kept you down on the mattress._   
_You breath speeded up and your body started to shake lightly when you felt him reaching the small of your back, hot breath tickling the soft skin underneath._   
_«I will mark you now, [Y/n], and I will mark you deep. So he will know whom you belong to.»_   
_You bit down the pillow, eyes shut, while his canines pierced your buttock._

# YOU KNOW THAT I’M NO GOOD

# 

[ Sabo x reader x ??? ]

**Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt**  
 **Your rolled up sleeves and your skull T-shirt**

The stockroom of the bar was dark, so you yelped in surprise when an arm snatched you from behind, pulling your figure in a tight hug.  
«I’ve missed you, [Y/n].» Sabo breathed in your hair.  
Your fists clenched at his shirt and you desperately searched his lips with yours.  
He sealed your mouths together, pushing the back of your head against him.  
The kiss got heated and wet pretty soon, tongues longing for each other, more and more voracious.  
He pulled away just to attack your neck, eliciting broken gasps from your throat.  
«I… I was terrified, a-after… hearing about Blackbeard…» you tried to say.  
He hummed on your skin.  
«Does it mean you missed me too∼?»  
«Idiot.»  
You pulled at his blond hair so he lifted his innocent round eyes on you and you could place a soft long kiss on his lips.  
«I always miss you.»  
«You should come with me then. To the Kamabakka Kingdom.»  
«I’m just a bartender, chief.»  
He pouted at you, rolling his thumb over your bottom lip.  
«You’re not.»  
«Dragon didn’t hire me for my combat skills, Sabo. I’m a spy.»  
«The best spy.» he breathed, before pulling you in another kiss.

You and Sabo needed each other, right there, right now. It was obvious in your knotted guts and his needy fingers.  
It was just when his hands caressed your butt and a sharp surge of pain cut through, that you remembered.  
«W-Wait.»  
«What’s wrong?»  
«I… not here.»  
You lightly pushed him away, trying to regain your breath from the make out session.  
His gaze grew suspicious and your heart sank.  
«Why not? It wouldn’t be the first time.»  
«Koala is right outside.»  
Sabo looked at you for a long moment, then let his arms fall along his sides.  
«Koala is not the problem.»  
_Damn him and damn his fine brain!_  
 _…and damn me._

**You say “what did you do with him today?”**   
**And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray**

He had realized already.  
To be accurate, he had always known.  
It wasn’t the first time your skin had someone else’s scent.  
His face turned cold.  
«You said you missed me.»  
«I did!» you frantically said, gesturing with nervous fingers «Sabo, I missed you. I missed you like oxygen.»  
«Did you?» a bitter smile entered his features «But you’re still alive.»  
You drop your arms too, defeated.  
«I’m sorry.»  
«You just don’t change, do you?»

**‘Cause you’re my fella, my guy**   
**Hand me your Stella and fly**

«You know what being a spy means… what being a slave means…»  
Sabo grimaced and quickly turned his back to you.  
«It’s just…! You’re not a slave anymore, [Y/n].»  
«I know, I– I’m sorry.» you murmured, the guilt for pulling the slave card already gripping at your throat.  
A few seconds of stillness passed before he collected his jacket from the floor.  
«I need to go.»  
«Chief, wait…»  
But he didn’t.  
The chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army walked out the stockroom and back in the bar, where the rough clients were complaining for the bartender’s disappearance.  
You shuffled behind him, humid eyes and cheeks flushed red.  
Sabo reached the table where Hack and Koala were waiting, and gestured them to stand up.  
Before following him outside, Koala shot a cold glare at you.  
You stopped in the middle of the bar, biting down your lip, knowing better than blowing up your cover calling the revolutionaries.  
«Hey, fucking woman! Where the hell is my beer?!» a pirate barked from a table beside the door.  
Passing by, Sabo pounded his angry fist on his table, destroying it, leaving flames dancing behind him.

**By the time I’m out the door**   
**You tear men down like Roger Moore**

 

Some undercover female agents used their bodies or flirty manners to get information. And a lot of them died young.  
That was simply not your style. You had soon found out that the right drink and a few words at the proper time could get the most out of a lot of men.  
People just want someone who listens, in the end.  
Being a bartender among the most infamous grooves of the Sabaody Arcipelago was the natural consequence.

**I cheated myself**   
**Like I knew I would**

You followed Fisher Tiger and the slaves out of the Holy Land, years ago. Then did the only thing you learnt in your childhood: let people talk.  
Lindbergh and Sabo were the ones who sensed your skills and brought you to the Revolutionaries.  
Being the person he was, Sabo took it upon himself to fix you.  
You tried to push him away. You tried to tell him you were beyond repair.  
He didn’t listen.

**I told you I was trouble**   
**You know that I’m no good.**

 

That same night, light knocks on the glass of your window got you up from your bed.  
You weren’t asleep, slowly tracing the outlines of an old picture with trembling fingers.  
The sound was familiar, and made your heart crumble.  
The frame slid back under the wooden beam, before you approached the window. Sabo was out there, waiting.  
«I’m sorry.» you whispered, when he stepped inside «This thing between us…»  
He placed a finger on your lips.  
«Don’t. It wasn’t you. It’s your past.»  
«Stop making up excuses for me!» you snapped, slapping his hand away «I’m a fucking spy Sabo, I know what I’m doing. I’m a piece of shit and I don’t deserve you.»  
He grabbed your face, his movements almost desperate, and pressed your forehead against his.  
«Do you love me, [Y/n]?»  
Your breath broke up in your chest as your nails scratched his wrists.  
«No!»  
«Don’t lie.»  
«Sabo, walk away.»  
«I won’t.»  
Tears streamed down your grimace, you lacked the strength to wiggle out his grip.  
«Fuck, fuck, fuck.»  
«I love you, [Y/n].»  
You buried your face in his warm chest, unable to lift your eyes on the perfect fucking man he was.

 

**Upstairs in bed with my ex boy**   
**He’s in a place, but I can’t get joy**

«Are you thinking about your little boyfriend, kitty?»  
You grit your teeth, trying to prevent your features to show any pleasure.  
«Fuck you.» you hissed.  
«He’s kind and sweet, isn’t he?»  
A ragged moan escaped your lips when his fingers curled inside you.  
«He loves you so much. And look at what you’re doing to him.»  
«Fuck you.»  
«What’s with that face, [Y/n]? Can’t think about him hard enough?»  
You tried to pull down your arms with a brusque movement, but his grip was steel.  
«He’s everything you’ll never be.» you whispered, poison pouring down your mouth «You will never beat him.»  
«Won’t I?»  
A cruel smile wrinkled his face as he showed his wet fingers to you.  
«Then what is this, [Y/n]?»

**Thinking of you in the final throes**   
**This is when my buzzer goes**

 

Sabo saw all the marks of your previous climaxes, and drowned the pain down his guts.  
He made love to you gently, fingers caressing your skin as if you were porcelain, lips brushing neck, chest and lower abdomen as if you were the most precious thing in the world.  
«Come with me this time, [Y/n].» he whispered in your ear «He will not reach you anymore. No one will ever touch you again.»

**Run out to meet you, chips and pitta**   
**You say “when we marry”, cause you’re no bitter,**   
**“There’ll be none of him no more”**

You cried the whole time.

**I cried for you on the kitchen floor.**

 

«I met him, you know.»  
Your wide eyes flicked up to his imposing figure, as he slowly inhaled from the cigarette.  
That damn cigarette you only saw on his lips, and he was always smoking.  
«He looks strong.»  
You lifted on your knees, dragging the sheet with you to cover your naked body, his bites still prominent on your skin, worried gaze wondering over his scarred back.  
«You didn’t…»  
«Obviously. Don’t be an idiot.»  
The sheet fell on the mattress as you stood and walked around the bed to face him.  
His beastly eyes fixed on you.  
«Go away and don’t come back.» you ordered.  
The shadow of a smile tugged the corners of his mouth.  
«Is this what you want, kitty?»

**I cheated myself**   
**Like I knew I would**

He pressed the cigarette butt on the nightstand and stood up, towering on you.  
«Very well then. I’ll go.»  
You held your breath while he passed you by, not daring to believe it was that easy.  
As to confirm your fears, he bent on you at the last second, his hot breath fanning over your ear and neck, his claws piercing your naked arm.  
«But you will call me again, [Y/n]. You’ll call me and beg me to come. Because we both know who you really are.»  
Your fists closed in a spasmodic grip.  
«I’m not that person anymore. He believes I’m good. He will make me good.»  
The cold laugh startled you.  
«No [Y/n], you will make him fall.»

**I told you I was trouble**   
**You know that I’m no good.**

 

«…and I can make arrangements with Karasu so you can reach us in Mariejois.»  
You hummed, testing the temperature of the water filling the tub.  
«I’m pretty sure this plan will work. And when the war will be declared, you will be by my side!»  
Sabo sounded happy, and a smile bent your lips.  
Yes, that could be it. You could leave everything behind your back and finally be the person you wanted to be. A good person.

**Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain**   
**We’re like how we were gain**   
**I’m in the tub, you’re on the seat**   
**Lick your lips as I soap my feet**

Your face quietly turned to him.  
He was rummaging between the stuff on your sink, looking for the toothbrush he left there.  
You caught his eyes sharpening for a second when he noticed something behind the bottles of lotions.  
A small pack of cigarettes.

**Then you notice little carpet burn**   
**My stomach drop and my guts churn**

Your throat dried instantly.  
How could you be so stupid?  
No, it wasn’t you.  
You were a shit, but you didn’t do that kind of mistakes.  
It was his making.  
And what was worst, Sabo _had_ to know.  
He never asked before who the man (or men) was.  
But now. Those cigarettes weren’t common. Where they came from, there were not many possibilities.  
And they had met.  
The chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army didn’t notice your eyes on the mirror.  
You looked at his shoulders stiffening for a second, before he put the package back and plastered the usual sweet smile on his face.  
Your focus immediately returned on the water as he turned.  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _He’s not going to question me? Does he know already?_  
 _Has he always known?_  
«[Y/n]?»  
«Yes?»  
«I’m happy you’ll finally come with me.»

**You shrug, and it’s the worst**   
**Who truly stuck the knife in first?**

You bathe together, then he left with the promise of meeting you in Mariejois in a few days.  
Before leaving, he held you tight, inhaling deeply in your hair.  
«Everything will change now, [Y/n].»  
But his words sounded more like a threat in your tortured mind.  
Nevertheless, you forced a smile on your lips.  
«See you soon, chief.»

**I cheated myself**   
**Like I knew I would**

You allowed yourself to indulge on his dark silhouette disappearing among the bubbles, before heading back inside.  
Feverish fingers searched for the picture you shoved under the bed. Next to it, a little silver Den Den Mushi was sleeping peacefully.  
It woke up immediately when you took up the device and dialled the code.  
The familiar sound on the other side told you they picked up, although no words were spoken.  
You swallowed, heart pounding painfully.  
«They are heading to Mariejois.» you said «The staff chief and all of the commanders, probably Dragon himself. They intend to declare war to the Tenryubito.»  
Still no response, but you could hear the regular breathing.  
«They will strike during the Reverie.»  
Your voice sounded weak, defeated.  
«Very good, kitty.»

**I told you I was trouble**

Hearing him made shivers run down your spine.  
From the rustle, you guessed he was about to hang up.  
«Lucci.» you called.  
No sound came, so you knew the line was still open.  
«You don’t smoke, do you?»  
A few more seconds of silence.  
«If you knew, why did you call?»  
There was a hint of curiosity in his voice, now. You swallowed.  
«Because you were right. We both know who I really am.»  
You could almost see the cruel smile spreading on his lips.  
«And I want to see you.» you added, in a whisper.

**You know that I’m no good.**

«Soon, kitty. Soon.»  
He hung up.  
Your tired eyes rested on the picture on your lap, and the small figures of all the children raised to be part of the Cipher Pool agencies. You were among the ones who were not smiling, right beside Kaku.  
 _I think I loved him. I really did._  
With swift gestures, you took the picture out from the frames and held it on the candle burning on the nightstand.  
You were about to leave for Mariejois, all the traces had to be erased.  
You were a spy, after all.  
The best spy.

**I cheated myself**   
**Like I knew I would**   
**I told you I was trouble**   
**You know that I’m no good.**


	5. Spring (will come) [Killer]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Modern!AU]
> 
> This OS can be read as a sequel of Killer's chapter in my 7mih Halloween special, or as a stand-alone.  
> Hints Kid/reader

«Sanji will be disappointed.» you groaned, kicking the door of your complex open so you and Usop could slide inside without dropping all the bags.  
«He’ll be disappointed at _me_ , you mean.» he huffed «No matter what trouble you cause, you and Nami can get away with anything.»  
«But seriously,» you shot a doubtful glare at the groceries the two of you just purchased «I’m sure we got 100% of the ingredients wrong.»  
«Of course we did, we picked up random stuff basically.»  
Yeah, that was true. It took just a glance at the extremely elaborated list the cook gave you to resort on that decision.  
«Only Zoro could have done worse.»  
«And that’s the reason he doesn’t do grocery shopping.»  
«Well, neither should we.»  
Usop’s eyes moved to one of your paper bags.  
«Y/n, the bottom of that one is breaking.»  
«Shit, wait.»  
You leaned it on the floor, but there was so much stuff inside your other bags that half of the content poured off during the movement.  
«Shitshitshit!»  
You stumbled forward to chase a rolling bottle of tomato puree, but a big hand appeared out of nowhere to stop its run.  
«I’m glad to see you didn’t change.»  
Your eyes flicked up to meet the gentle features of a familiar blond.  
«Killer!»  
His bushy hair was shorter than you recalled, but the thick bangs almost covering his eyes were still there. Along with his warm smile.  
«Yo.»  
Groceries forgotten, you jumped on his neck – and it was a pretty high jump, considering the guy was almost two metres tall.  
«Wha– hey.»  
Killer stammered just for a second, unprepared to your enthusiasm. His hands quickly ran on your back to support you.  
«You’re finally back! We missed you!» you chimed in his locks.  
«Did you? I thought it was just the grumpy redhead.» he joked.  
«I never said I missed you!»  
The familiar grumble made you stiffen a bit, and Killer felt it. He let you down gently.  
Kid was shuffling behind him, baggy gym clothes and hands shoved in his pockets.  
«Hi Kid.»  
«Hi.»  
The air in the hall got slightly colder.  
«Do you need help with the bags?» Killer offered, maybe just to break the silence. Kid huffed.  
«No, no, it’s fine.»  
You hurriedly threw all the lost ingredients back to their place, while Usop greeted the two.  
«Let’s move, Killer, we’ll be late.» the redhead stated, passing you by.  
The blond nodded.  
«Okay so, hum… I’ll see you around, I guess.»  
«I guess you will.»  
You returned his smile, feeling your heart speeding up in your chest.  
On your way to the flat, Usop did his best to elbow you despite the bags.  
«What?»  
«C’mon Y/n, don’t give me the clueless treatment!»  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about.»  
«What’s the deal between you and Killer?»  
«There’s no such a deal.»  
He rolled his eyes.  
«I’m just saying… didn’t you two agreed on a date during that seven in heaven thing, at Halloween?»  
«It was more than six months ago, and we were probably drunk.» you mumbled, while he bustled with the key trying to get the door open «Besides, that date never happened.»  
«Yeah, because he left for that internship in Los Angeles…»  
Once inside, Usop switched on the lights. The others weren’t at home (or maybe Zoro was sleeping in his room).  
«I’m just saying,» he continued «are you going to see him now?»  
«Naa, I told you, we were drunk.» you said, helping him placing the groceries in the kitchen «And the whole thing with Kid makes it too complicated.»  
Eustass Kid was your ex boyfriend, as well as renter from across the hall. The two of you shared a long and tormented story and just started getting comfortable around each other again.  
As for Killer, he was there for the most part of it.  
At first he was just Kid’s calmer roommate. Then you found out how good he was at keeping the redhead tamed.  
But it was not just that.  
Killer was collected, knowledgeable and kind. He had been taking care of Kid since they were children, always cooking for him and being sure he was okay. Given his nature, it was only natural for him to take care of you too when you became Kid’s girlfriend.  
At the beginning you felt a little uncomfortable, and you tried to return the favour, but you were barely able to look after yourself.  
Slowly but surely, you started to rely on Killer.  
He would text you when Kid wasn’t at his best, and you knew for a fact he also tried to talk to him when Kid hurt you.  
In the end, though, his loyalty was always towards his best friend.  
You never blamed him for it, if possible you admired him even more instead.  
When you and Kid broke up and you distanced yourself, you irremediably lost Killer too.  
Till that damn Halloween night, where he was so sweet and attractive, and told you how beautiful you were.  
He said he would have talked to Kid about the possibility of asking you on a date, but he got an awesome internship offer a few days after and left within a month.  
«You know what, Y/n,» Usop said, snatching you out of your thoughts «He would be perfect if he wasn’t your ex’s best friend. Such a nice guy, for a change.»  
Your head dropped.  
«Thanks.»

The first text arrived late that night, while you were rolling between the sheets.

| Killer: Hey, Y/n! Sorry if I didn’t greet you properly today, we were late  
| Killer: It was good to see you

That fluttering sensation woke up in your chest as you read the messages.

| Y/n: no problem! It was good to see you too ☺ Los Angeles looks nice on ya, aha  
| Killer: what are you doing still awake? It’s 2 am on a week night  
| Y/n: I could ask you the same  
| Killer: I’m off tomorrow  
| Killer: how are you doing?  
| Y/n: the usual  
| Y/n: what about you! You have to tell me about your internship  
| Y/n: I wanna know how many broken hearts you left behind  
| Killer: weeeell… aha  
| Killer: just kidding, nothing serious  
| Y/n: aw, why not  
| Y/n: don’t tell me you didn’t have the chance because I’ll never believe ya  
| Killer: right. Because I’m a “catch”, apparently 

You grimaced, remembering the words you told him that night. Of course he didn’t forget.

| Y/n: now, let’s not get overboard, shall we  
| Y/n: aha  
| Killer: what about you? Seeing someone?  
| Y/n: not really  
| Killer: what happened to the oldie  
| Y/n: ugh  
| Y/n: don’t pull the Kid of the situation  
| Killer: ahah  
| Y/n: anyway. I’m really glad you’re back  
| Y/n: it wasn’t always easy for Kid without you  
| Killer: c’mon, cannot be that bad  
| Y/n: not that bad  
| Y/n: just no one able to stop him when he tries to kill everyone  
| Killer: you are  
| Y/n: but I’m not gonna  
| Killer: …  
| Killer: good.

He wasn’t going to add anything, apparently.

| Y/n: I’ll better try to sleep a bit now  
| Killer: sure. Talk to ya later?  
| Y/n: that’d be nice ☺  
| Y/n: goodnight Killer  
| Killer: goodnight Y/n

 

The day after, your phone chimed during lunch break.  
It was Killer sending you some memes from the last episode of My Hero Academia that made you almost choke on your food.  
From that moment on, you started to go back and forth every day.  
There was a little part, on the back of your mind, repeating that it was a bad decision. But you couldn’t help the squeeze on your guts every time a new text came in.  
Nami, Ace and Perona noticed your new attachment to the phone, and soon started their interrogation. You only told Perona, because you basically told her everything.  
Much to your surprise, she didn’t think it was a terrible idea.  
«Why not? He’s a catch indeed. Just be careful. You’re gonna break Eustass, and then Eustass is gonna break you.»  
You groaned.  
The woman had a point.

After one week of just catching glimpse of him across the hall while running at work, he asked it.

| Killer: I believe you still owe me a date  
| Y/n: do I?  
| Killer: aye  
| Y/n: I do believe so  
| Y/n: buuuuuut…  
| Y/n: what about Kid?  
| Killer: I wouldn’t bring this up if I hadn’t discussed with him first

A knot closed on your throat.

| Y/n: and…?  
| Killer: and it’s fine  
| Killer: he says he doesn’t care  
| Y/n: woha, really?  
| Y/n: you can tell if he’s saying the truth, right?  
| Killer: usually yes  
| Killer: don’t worry, he knows we’re texting too  
| Killer: I wouldn’t keep it from him

_Of course_ he wouldn’t have. That man was perfection.

| Y/n: well, in this case  
| Y/n: looks like you’ll have a date, Mr. Killer  
| Killer: looks like it ;)  
| Killer: dinner at mine’s?

_Holy shit, you go straight to the point, don’t you Killer?_

| Killer: Kid is out snowboarding this weekend  
| Killer: ok I just realized how it sounded  
| Killer: you know I’m not going to jump on you, right? I was thinking more dinner, then going to the movies

_Oh, ooops._  
You always underestimated him

| Y/n: OF COURSE I know, K  
| Y/n: sounds like a plan

 

Friday night arrived before you could realize it.  
The afternoon was so bright, you both decided to meet beforehand and have a walk in Little Garden, the big park nearby.  
Nami watched you amused while you put on and threw away one outfit after the other.  
In the end, you resorted on casual but cute dress and wedge heels.  
Killer met you in the hall.  
The very moment you stepped outside, a kind smile spread on his lips.  
«You look very nice, Y/n.»  
You bit your inner cheek, feeling your face heating up.  
Never once Kid told you something similar, you were not used to such compliments.  
«Thanks. You look quite cool yourself.»  
He scratched his nape, averting his eyes.  
«Let’s go.»  
 _Hot AND cute._  
 _Shit._

Outside, the spring was blooming.  
The sun felt warm on your skin, the intense scents of flowers soaked the air, and a light breeze came from the sea.  
You couldn’t avoid the smile.  
«It’s so good! You came back for the best part.»  
«Yeah. The weather in Los Angeles was quite nice, but spring is always better at home, isn’t it?»  
«Wow. That’s profound.» you sneered.  
«Shut up.» he chuckled, ruffling your hair.  
«Hey!»  
You pushed his hand away, and he took advantage of it to entangle his fingers with yours.  
They were warm, that warmth that makes your heart pound.  
«I’ve missed you.»  
It was barely more than a breath, but you heard him.  
You swallowed.  
«How?» you shook your head «You’re far too much for someone like me. How is that even possible?»  
«Oi.»  
He made you turn to face him, placing his hands on your shoulders.  
«Stop believing something so stupid.»  
His blue eyes pierced yours.  
«I know your self-confidence was, well… pretty much crushed. I… watched it happening, and I’m sorry for that.»  
He was talking about your relationship with Kid.  
As the emotional sadist the redhead was, he feasted on your already unstable confidence.  
Oh, he _did_ love you. It’s just that his love was pain.  
«But you’re amazing, Y/n. I’ve always thought it.»  
«T-Thanks.»  
Killer bent on you and the air magically disappeared from your lungs.  
He pressed his lips on your forehead and lifted again.  
«Let’s go.» he said, taking back your hand.

The rest of the day was beautiful.  
You had a lot of fun with him, your insides were fluttering the whole time and a lot of girls shot envy glares at you.  
Back home, he made you dinner, and once again proved himself a glorious cook, almost as skilled as Sanji.  
He actually lighted some candles up for it.  
«Now, about that movie…»  
You tilted your head.  
«Today is the Infinity War premiere night, so I guess the people who _actually managed_ to buy the tickets will be a lot… the other movies will be pretty much empty.»  
«I sense a tinge of regret.»  
«Well, yeah.» you huffed «You know I’m a huge fan.»  
«We should go see Infinity War then.»  
«Killer, it’s impossible, unless you can pull out of your pocket– HOLY CRAP THOSE ARE TWO TICKETS FOR INFINITY WAR!»  
He chuckled at your wide eyes, filled with childish joy.  
«Just, how?!»  
«I was supposed to go with Kid, but he ditched for the snowboard thing.»  
«And does he know that we’re using the tickets? Because we are.»  
«Yes, he’s cool.»  
You jumped on your feet and walked around the table to sit on his lap.  
The blond blushed lightly, wandering eyes not sure where to fix.  
_He’s so adorable._  
«Killer, you’re the best!» you grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
That was when his blue gaze decided to fix on yours.  
Suddenly you noticed how close you got.  
Before you could formulate any other thought, his fingers crawled on your nape and push your face towards his.  
Killer’s lips were warm and gentle.  
It was just a quick taste at first, but you both realized you wanted more, so he captured your mouth again immediately.  
The kiss heated up soon.  
His tongue was leading a dance with yours, a dance you surprised yourself keeping up effortlessly. It felt so natural.  
Your hands dived in his bush of hair, while he caressed your sides, pulling you closer.  
Your fingers slid on his solid chest and that was when the door suddenly opened and then slammed, making the kitchen tremble.  
You startled in Killer’s arms, which surrounded you protectively.  
«What…?»  
«I TOLD YOU, HEAT, I’M FUCKING FINE!»  
The familiar yell reached you from the entrance.  
_Uh-Oh._  
«No, you should see the other guy! I broke his jaw, yeah. That motherfucker was going thousands miles per hour! Without knowing shit! And– ouch! Crap.»  
No voice was answering his curses, so you figured he was at the phone.  
You felt Killer’s chest swelling and deflated in a deep sigh.  
With an apologetic glance, you climbed down his lap before Kid got into the room.  
«Don’t bother. All I actually want is a cold beer and…»  
When Kid entered the kitchen, phone in his hand and an arm dwelled in plaster cast, his amber eyes shot open at the sight.  
«…oh, crap.» he groaned with a grimace.  
_Well, it’s nice to see you too, Kid._  
Killer weakly waved, but the redhead ignored him, heading straight to the fridge.  
«Nothing Heat, I forgot Killer had… _guests._ »  
You lifted one of your eyebrows.  
Actually, for someone who had a fracture cutting short his day on the snow, Kid was reacting surprisingly well.  
«…and by guests I mean my ex girlfriend. I’m pretty sure they were sucking each other faces a few seconds ago.»  
 _…or not._  
«Because this day couldn’t get any worse.»  
«Kid, what happened?» Killer asked, acting like he missed the last part.  
«I’m fine.» he snorted, snatching a beer from the fridge «Go back to your date thing, I’m going to my room.»  
«Kid…»  
But he dragged his feet out and disappeared in the hall.  
The silence quietly fell in the kitchen.  
«I, hum… sorry for this.» Killer mumbled.  
You sighed, moving one of his long locks behind his shoulder.  
«You know, you don’t have to apologize in his behalf all the time. He’s just upset, apparently for a good reason at least.»  
«So are we going to catch that movie?»  
Killer’s voice sounded uncertain, and so were your guts.  
You moved your eyes on his, and saw the same doubts floating in your mind.  
«I think it’s better if you go with him.» you slowly said «The tickets were meant for you, after all. And he needs it.»  
The blond pressed his lips together as he was looking for a good reason to contradict you, but, since he was an angel at heart, he knew you were right.  
«I see.» he said, defeated, lowering his gaze to the tickets «You know, I was looking forward to this.»  
«Me too.»  
You lifted his chin with a smile and pecked at his lips.  
«Don’t worry, I know Kid and I know he comes with the package. We will make up for tonight!»  
«We will.»  
He pulled you down for a deeper kiss.

That night, instead of going back to your apartment, you knocked at the door beside yours.  
Sabo opened with his reading glasses on (because that guy was always studying), smiled and gestured towards the living room, where Ace was playing some extraviolent videogame.  
You plopped on the sofa next to him.  
«Weren’t you supposed to have a date?» he asked, without detaching his eyes from the TV.  
You grumbled, pressing your face against his shoulder.  
«Aww, my little troublemaker is saaad.» he smirked «Grab the other controller, I’ll kick your ass back into happiness.»  
And he did.

The day after you woke up pretty late, with a text from Killer inviting you to have breakfast at his home.  
You prepared quickly and shuffled in the living room to steal some Sanji-made muffins.  
Finding Luffy there was not surprising.  
«Hi Y/n!» the boy grinned from the table, beside Nami.  
«Hi cinnamon roll.» you replied, ruffling his hair.  
«Where are you going so early?» she asked.  
«Hum, breakfast.»  
Nami shot a doubtful glance at you, since that wasn’t an answer at all, but didn’t reply.  
A few minutes after, Killer let you in his flat.  
«Hey.»  
He had his serious face on.  
 _Hum._  
«Come.»  
You followed him in the kitchen and blinked at Kid sitting there. Judging from his furrowed (non)eyebrows, he wasn’t expecting to see you either.  
«Sorry for the ambush.» Killer said, leaning on the cupboard «But I need to talk to you both.»  
Kid and you exchanged a glance before moving your eyes on him. You took a sit.  
«Kid, I need to know if me dating Y/n it’s really okay.»  
«Oh, for fuck’s sake, you asked me already!» he growled.  
But the muscles in his arms tensed at the question, and a bitter note entered his features.  
_No, it’s not okay._  
You observed him and looked back at Killer, and you knew he saw it too.  
Killer sighed, passing his hand on his forehead.  
«That’s why I needed Y/n here. You fooled me last time, but you cannot do it with her present.»  
«The fuck are you saying, Killer?» he snapped, almost throwing his plate across the table «You’re adults and can do whatever the hell you want!»  
A tinge of sadness was spreading inside your chest. Because you knew that was enough for Killer to make up his mind, and you knew it was the only right thing to do.  
You looked at each other.  
«Y/n, I…»  
«I know.»  
«This is ridiculous!» Kid scoffed.  
«No. It was messed up to begin with.» Killer said «…although it felt right.»  
The redhead didn’t reply anymore, sharpening his eyes.  
«Kid, if you don’t mind, I’d like to say hi to Y/n properly.»  
Kid stood in silence and left the room.  
You got on your feet as well, a tight knot in your throat.  
«We knew it was a long shot…» you said with a bitter smile.  
Killer nodded, approaching.  
«Y/n… you know that I really wanted to, right?»  
«I know.» you swallowed, fingers now fidgeting with the first button of his shirt «I really wanted it too.»  
His thumb caressed the line of your jaw.  
«Maybe… maybe some day it won’t be impossible anymore.»  
«Maybe.»  
You stood there quietly for a while, warm arms around each other.  
«Okay, this might be a stupid and superficial thing for me to say,» Killer started, sheepishly rubbing his nape «but I kinda regret we didn’t get to… you know. I… pictured it.»  
Your eyes widened for the surprise, and a chuckle left your lips.  
You pictured it too.  
«Yeah… maybe it’s for the best.»  
«Scared you wouldn’t enjoy it?» he joked, hands on your waist.  
«Who knows. Maybe.» you lifted your face to his «…or that it’d have been wonderful.»  
His grip grew tighter.  
«This could have been a great spring.»  
You brushed his cheek with the tips of your fingers.  
«I know. But other springs will come.»  
Killer pulled up your chin and kissed you.  
Deeply, fully, until you were out of breath.  
When he moved away, you realized your cheeks were wet.  
«I need to go.» you whispered, eyes still close.  
«Yes.»  
«I’ll see you around.»  
«Yes.»  
Making violence to yourself, you turned, swiftly grabbed your purse and stormed out of the room, rubbing the tears away with your wrist.  
You stopped your run at the entrance.  
Kid was leaning on the wall, right beside the door.  
His massive arms were crossed on his chest, and his serious gaze was on the floor.  
«K-Kid?»  
«Y/n.»  
You didn’t want to deal with him right now.  
You went ahead, resolute, grabbing the doorknob.  
«I’m sorry I’m still fucking up your life, even if we’re not together anymore.»  
Your hand stopped.  
Kid talked quickly and lowly.  
You turned to him.  
His eyes were still fixed on the ground, but his face looked somehow tormented.  
«Don’t.»  
Surprising even yourself, you palmed his arm.  
He tensed up at your touch.  
«What happened today it’s a consequence of us being together.» you said «And I wouldn’t erase what we shared for any reason in the world.»  
Finally, he looked at you.  
«So don’t be sorry. We’ll be fine.» you tried to smile «We’ll all be fine, eventually.»  
His hand jerked closer to you, as if he wanted to touch you, or grab you, or god knows what.  
Kid halted the movement mid-air, and his arm fell back.  
«You should go.»  
You nodded, turning to the door.  
«You two take care of each other.»  
«We will.»  
Not able to hold everything in anymore, you stormed out of the flat.  
«Oi, there.»  
Your watery eyes flicked on Ace, still in his big T-shirt and bedhair, being in the hall to check the mail.  
His freckled face turned worried immediately.  
«What happened?»  
With a quick look, he realized where you were coming from and his gaze hardened.  
«Is it Eustass again? Can I kill him?»  
You felt new tears on your cheeks and dived in his arms, burying your face in the fabric of his T-shirt.  
«I’m fine.» you sniffed.  
«Uh, doesn’t look like it.»  
«Can we go somewhere?»  
He sighed ruffling your hair.  
«Sure thing, lil one.» he smirked «There’s a beautiful spring outside, after all.»


End file.
